


Night

by sffan



Series: All in a Day [3]
Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Makeup Sex, Porn with Feelings, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-04-29 13:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14474025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sffan/pseuds/sffan
Summary: Mal apologizes.





	Night

**Author's Note:**

> I knew Open Doors was going to be uploading my fic. I had no idea they actually had....
> 
> Original publication date: May 18, 2003
> 
> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
> My disclaimer: This fic is from a previous archive, written between 2002 and 2008. No additional changes or edits have been made since it’s original posting date and none will be. A further note, Firefly was my first fandom, there are bound to be rookie mistakes. To preserve my own development as a writer, I am not editing or correcting them. You may find yourself making this face O_o occasionally.

Mal isn't at dinner. I nearly didn't go myself, but River coaxed me out of my bunk and dragged me to the table. I mostly just push my food around on my plate and eat a few mouthfuls at River's urging. Everyone tries to pretend that there's nothing wrong, tries not to look at me or the empty spot at the head of the table, but they're failing miserably and dinner ends earlier than usual. Jayne is especially quiet and leaves the table before everyone else. I'm going to have to talk to him and explain that it's not his fault, but right now I can't. I volunteer to do the dishes, hoping that Mal will show up - but he doesn't. 

I wander back to the infirmary and putter around for a few hours, not really seeing anything, just feeling sorry for myself. I know that eventually I will get angry. Angry at Mal for being such a bastard, for not believing me, for not trusting me - and angry at myself for being foolish enough to fall in love with a man who has so little faith in me, but right now, I am just miserable. 

I hear the footsteps behind me, but I don't turn around. I thought I wanted to see him, but I don't. I can't handle another confrontation right now. So I stand at the counter and push papers around and pretend I don't hear him. 

Strong arms surround me from behind and Mal buries his face in my hair as he pulls me into his embrace. "I'm so sorry, Simon," he whispers. "I _do_ believe you. I do." I turn in his arms and lean back to look into his face. 

"It just drives me nuts, Simon," Mal says hoarsely, his voice choked with emotion. "I know I'm not your first, and the 'verse knows I'm not likely to be your last." He puts his fingers against my lips to stop my protest. "But it makes me crazy knowing that there's someone else on this ship that's touched you like I touch you." 

"It's not the same, Mal," I say and stroke his cheek. "I never loved Jayne, I _love_ you. And that makes all the difference in the 'verse." 

"I know," he says quietly and kisses me softly. He pulls me into a tight hug and says, "Simon." The need in his voice sends shivers through me. We kiss again, soft and gentle, and make our way slowly to his bunk, stopping to kiss every few steps. 

We stumble down the ladder, never losing contact with each other and stop at the foot of his bed. We begin to undress each other slowly, continuing to exchange light, gentle kisses, and soon we're standing before each other, naked, staring into each other's eyes. Mal reaches out and brushes my nipple with his fingers. I mirror his actions. He lays his hand flat on my chest and runs his hand down my ribs to my hip. I do the same to him. He pulls me close and kisses me. I kiss back. Our mouths open and our tongues meet and stroke against each other slowly. We both moan quietly and Mal pulls me closer. Our cocks bump and rub together and our moans get a little louder. 

Mal eases me back onto the bed and kneels between my open legs. He strokes his hands all over my body, leaning down every now and again to kiss me - my lips, my chest, my cock. I sigh and moan under his touch and I reach out for him and pull him down for a long, wet, thorough kiss. I run my hands up and down his strong back and hook one leg around his hips and arch upwards, rubbing my erection against his. Moaning, Mal pulls away and reaches for the lube. 

I spread my legs and tilt my hips upward, giving him full access. He runs teasing fingers all around my entrance until I'm pressing back against his hand and whimpering. He opens me slowly, starting with one finger, sliding it in and out of me until I'm begging for more. He adds a second and begins to scissor them,all the while continuing to slide them in and out of me. When I start to rock back and forth on the fingers in my ass he adds a third digit and massages my prostate. I gasp and pant, hands fisted in the bedding, twisting and pushing trying to get more. Mal leans forward and licks my cock. I moan even louder and start to beg again. He teases me with the tip of his tongue, lapping lightly at the head and prodding the slit until my back is arched in a tight bow and I'm thrusting up and back between the two sensations. 

When he slides his fingers out of me, I whimper. He leans over me and kisses me softly. He lifts one of my legs up over his shoulder and wraps the other around his waist. I feel the blunt head of his slick cock against my opening and then he pushes in slowly with a long, moaning sigh. I moan in response as he slides into me and I arch up against him. I'm already trembling in anticipation - he can fuck me all night at this angle - each long, slow brush against my prostate driving me wild as waves of pleasure crash over me. 

We start to move against each other languidly, exchanging long, wet kisses and caressing every inch of skin that we can reach. Time passes in a haze of gasps and moans and the mingled scents of sex and sweat as we lose ourselves in the sensations coursing through our bodies. Sweat pools between us as our bodies slap together quietly, and it drips from Mal's hair onto my chest. My orgasm builds and builds and I'm trembling and twitching under Mal as he continues to slowly thrust into me. 

He reaches down and begins stroke my cock and at the same time he shifts his hips slightly and begins to thrust directly against my prostate. I gasp loudly and arch upwards, gripped by an intense orgasm. Wave after wave of pure ecstasy crashes over me and I grab Mal's hips and pull him hard and deep into me. 

"Oh, Simon," Mal moans as he comes inside my quivering body. Gasping for air, he rests his head against my shoulder. He shifts, pulling out of me, and slides my leg down, and lays down on top of me, covering my body with his own. Mal rests on his arms and nuzzles my neck, licking at the sweat that has pooled in the hollow of my throat. I trace lazy circles on his back as I catch my breath. He pulls back and looks at me, staring into my eyes, and something breaks inside him. 

Mal kisses me over and over with quiet desperation, touching my face gently with his fingertips. He brushes my sweat soaked hair off my forehead, stares down at me and traces the planes of my face with his fingers. 

"Simon, I...," Mal trails off, his voice choked with emotion, and he's unable to finish the sentence. His eyes are filled with unshed tears. 

"Shhh," I murmur. "It's all right, Mal. I know." I cup his face gently with my hands and stroke his cheeks with my thumbs. I kiss his lips gently and then each of his eyes, tasting the salt of the tear that escapes. "I love you. I'm not going anywhere - no matter how hard you try and chase me away - you're stuck with me." I wrap my arms around him and pull him down against me. He settles against my chest and I rest my cheek on his head. I entwine my hand in his, he grips it tightly, and then drifts off to sleep in my arms. 

I yawn and rub my cheek against his hair and follow him into sleep. 


End file.
